


Panty Raid

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to women, it's every man for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panty Raid

  


"This is the strangest Earthling custom I've ever heard of," Aris said, lifting his visor and turning to look at his two companions. "You're sure you didn't make it up?"

Daniel held his hand out. "Can I see that? And no, I didn't make that up."

"Well, you also said you were a doctor."

"I _am_ a doctor. Of Archaeology."

Aris handed over the visor. "If you say so," he said dubiously.

Baal peered over the branches they'd arranged on the crest of their chosen hill. "If we head down in the next fifteen minutes, the sun would be in their eyes."

"That sounds like a good plan to me," Daniel decided.

Aris twisted around to look at him. "A good plan? Goa'uld can't plan what to have for _lunch_. Besides, this one is a clone and you know what they say about copies of a copy."

"I suppose you have a better idea," Baal sneered.

"Yes I do; I'm glad you asked so politely."

Daniel went back to spying through the visor. "Let's hear it."

"We wait for sundown, then go down there and steal their lingerie."

"How is that plan better than mine?" Baal demanded.

Aris snorted and rolled onto his side to face the other two men. "It's not yours. Well, that and they've been seen going for a swim around sunset for the past two days – there's a high probability of them doing that again tonight."

Daniel lowered the visor, thinking about it. "They've been seen swimming? By whom?"

The bounty hunter studied his nails. "One of them didn't bring her bikini."

"That's not funny," Daniel objected.

"I wasn't laughing while I was watching."

"And I've been wondering why so many people don't like you! Fine, let's do it."

Baal glared at Aris. "If this doesn't work…" he trailed off threateningly, then frowned as he remembered something. "What _do_ 'they' say about copies of a copy?"

"That they're retarded."

"Stop it," Daniel said, "Both of you."

"Don't you mean all three-"

"_Enough._"

  


_ _ _ _ _ _

  
When the sun touched the horizon line, they headed down the hill on their mission. Aris slipped ahead to make sure that Sam, Vala, and Jennifer had indeed gone swimming and Baal flicked open the blade of a throwing knife in case they needed to cut the ties of the tent. Daniel waited until he heard Aris whistle the all-clear, then motioned Baal forward… and promptly ran into the red-tinged wall of a shield trap.

"Well, well… look who it is," Vala drawled, stepping out from the tent and putting her hands on her hips. "I seem to recall telling you that you weren't welcome, Daniel."

Sam appeared next, laughing at the look on Baal's face. "You weren't invited, either."

"But…" Daniel looked around wildly as Jennifer emerged from the tent and started to build a fire. "Wait a minute - where's Aris?"

"Aris? Oh, he turned you in two days ago."

_fin_


End file.
